


Remus' Suicide Note

by extremefangirl1039



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Notes, oh god this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremefangirl1039/pseuds/extremefangirl1039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius are dead. Peter is a traitor. This leaves Remus alone and feeling desperate. Desperate enough to kill himself. This is the note he writes to his fellow Marauders before he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus' Suicide Note

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this two years ago and posted it on my Fanfiction account, 1039stjimmy1000. Holy shit, this sad and I obviously wasn't in a good place when I wrote this. Comments are like tiny, beautiful butterflies!

When you're little, you do stupid things like make promises you can't keep. We made a promise like that once, when we were young. We said we'd be friends, no, brothers forever. I was stupid thinking that would actually happen. Things change, people chance, and we changed. No we didn't. This is who we've always been, it is just more noticeable now. Peter, the follower, James, the hero, Sirius, the fighter, and me. What was I to you all? I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

I wish it was the way it used to be; us four against the world. You three were all I ever had, and then you left me. Now I'm all alone. You three kept me sane during my transformations. There's no one that can do that anymore. I don't have anyone or anything left to life for, that's why I'm doing this. It is cowardly and selfish, but I don't care. I want out, and this will get me out. Maybe when I'm gone you'll all see me again. You'll all love me again.

I'm writing this to you three so you know I miss you. It isn't your fault though. I'm all alone and no one cares enough to fix it. I've been falling for a long time and I've finally stopped trying to fly. Now I've crashed to the ground. I'm drowning. No matter how loud I scream, no one can hear me. Who knew forever could end so soon? Goodbye. I still love you all, I never stopped.

-Remus

Harry, if you ever read this, I'm sorry I left like everyone else.


End file.
